


Secret Meeting

by Always13lwwy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, F/M, Getting Steamy, In a meeting, Smut, mature - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always13lwwy/pseuds/Always13lwwy
Summary: The meeting was boring. Like every week. But this week Carol had something else in mind. Previously that past year she’d discovered a new favorite partner, she’d been keeping a secret and he happened to be sitting in the same room as her.





	Secret Meeting

The meeting was boring. Like every week. But this week Carol had something else in mind. Previously that past year she’d discovered a new favorite partner, she’d been keeping a secret and he happened to be sitting in the same room as her. Fury was showing them the longest slideshow ever with all of the new “protocols” and damages they needed to do their best to avoid whilst Avenging and blah blah blah. Carol, didn’t care one bit. If she could blast it and save the day at the same time that is what she would do.   
Glancing around the room and biting her lip when her eyes caught on him, focused of course, on the screen projected in front of them. Though it was very obvious he disagreed with half of the objectives being showed he kept his mouth shut. Carol grinned. She knew that he, just like her, would ignore all of the rules if they did not apply to their situation and do it their own way. So, quietly and stealthily she slipped out of her chair and slipped over to Steve’s chair.   
Leaning against the back of the chair poking her head over his shoulder so her lips were pressed against his ear she whispered, “Fuck me.”   
Steve had tensed a little at first but relaxed a lot once he realized it was her. He turned his head to look at her, but with her face so close they were nose to nose now.   
“From this angle?” He whispered jokingly. Carol had to hold back her giggle as she slipped into his lap, straddling him.   
“No, silly. Of course not.” She grinned laying her arms around his neck. Steve grinned back and let his hands rest on her hips as he met her eyes in the dim light. Her eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief and a ton of lust.   
“You are something else, Carol Danvers. You really are.” He said, squeezing her hips a bit with his hands. She just grinned at him and winked. “So, what is it exactly that you wanted me to do?” He asked, his eyes sparkling now. Carol’s grin grew bigger and rolled her hips softly on his.   
“I want you to fuck me.”   
“Mmm, right here in front of everyone? That’s ambitious, even for you.” Steve whispered leaning forward to nibble on her earlobe. Carol fought herself to not make a sound as she felt his teeth graze her earlobe.   
“I don’t care if they see. Let them know who I belong too.” She grinned. Sreve smirked in reply and gripped her hips a bit tighter.   
“You’re going to make me hard just by talking. Mm, just imagine them finding out you belong to me. God, they would never dare touch you then. Would they, sweet?” He asked nibbling at her ear again. Carol smirked and kissed him softly.   
“They wouldn’t dare. Show them who I belong too.”   
Steve smirked back and pulled her into another, more passionate kiss. He hadn’t loved many people in his lifetime. His mom, of course. Bucky, well that was a given. Peggy? Steve always would love her. In ways he’d never forget, or never love like again. He missed her so much. But there was something different, something so similar about Carol that made him love her just as much as he did Peggy, yet in a completely different way. He loved her ambitious spirit, how she was basically a female him. Captain Reckless all the way.  
Carol let out a tiny whimper as they kissed which Steve took as a sign to move her. He made her roll down against him and he almost regretted it. It felt incredible. He saw black spots dancing across his eyes. He did it again and the motion of it definitely woke him up.   
“Mm, you feel that, Carebear? We haven’t even done anything but just thinking about you gets me like this.”   
“Ohh- if only you knew how wet I am-” Carol whimpered. Steve smirked.   
“Believe me baby, I’m going to find out.”   
Carol liked the sound of that and she began to let her hands drift across his chest. Steve licked his lips at her motions and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt to slip his hands up her shift and find one of her soft spots, her breasts. He could’ve sworn he felt someone’s eyes on them but he shook it off. He cupped her breasts softly, and shushed her when she let out a soft moan.   
“Shh, baby.” He whispered as he twisted her nipples between his fingers. Carol bit her lip fighting herself to stay silent. She arched her back a little trying to push her breasts closer to his hands, even going as far as to grab the table to hold herself up, all the while doing her best to hold her tongue.   
Steve, highly enjoying the reaction he was getting decided to take it to the next level. After pushing her shirt up above her breasts and pushing her bra out of the way he bent his head, tilting it slightly to the right and popped one of her nipples straight into his mouth, still teasing the other with his finger knowing very well he was making it harder for her to stay quiet.   
Carol let go of the table with one hand and let it go to his shoulder, squeezing hard as a silent, ‘Fuck you, asshole!’ Steve just grinned bigger and pinched her again. Carol gave up and fully let go of the table and dug her other hand into his hair pulling him closer to her.   
“Ooh Steve.” She whispered leaning her head down and hiding her face in his hair. Steve swooned loving the way Carol would just simply fall apart for him when he does this. He’d barely even begun and he already had one of his strongest team members in a puddle on his lap. He was so focused on her he almost didn’t notice but he felt a nudge on his knee and Steve reluctantly pulled away to glance at his best friend on his left looking at him in disbelief.   
He didn’t have to say anything. His face said it all. Carol whined a little missing having all of his attention.   
“No. Steve, eyes on me.” She growled. Steve smirked and winked at Bucky before he turned back to Carol and pulled her body closer to him.   
“All on you baby.”   
“Mm, mhm better be-” She whined in return. Steve just grinned biting his lip a little and let his hands slip down to her leggings to rub her through them. Carol couldn’t help it and she arched forward at the sudden change. Her eyes widened and she met his eyes, begging him not to use his fingers knowing she would make too much noise. Steve smirked and shook his head giving her a look that said “If you can’t handle my fingers, there’s no way you can handle my cock. You have to prove yourself.”   
Carol didn’t like that but she knew she had to be quiet if she wanted her prize. Steve did his best to shimmie her leggings down as silently and quickly as he could, very aware he had Carol swooning in his lap and a now very intrigued Bucky on his left, with a slowly realizing something was going on Sam on the right of him. But he couldn’t stop now. Once he managed to get Carol’s leggings off he rubbed her clit softly with his thumb, automatically teasing his pointer finger as well.   
“God, you’re doing so good beautiful.” He whispered as he met her eyes with a wicked lustful gaze. Carol swallowed and tried so hard not to cry out feeling his finger slip inside her dripping core, her eyes did water a bit holding in her sounds. He rubbed her clit in small circles.   
“Mm that’s my girl.”   
Carol whined a bit and pushed closer to his fingers, doing her best to spread her legs a bit more for him.   
“You get so needy so quickly. I love it.” Steve whispered as he moved his finger a little stroking her insides. Steve bit his lip seductively, without trying and met Carol’s eyes with a smirk.   
On Steve’s right, Sam glanced over at Bucky asking what in the hell was happening next to them. Bucky could only shrug in reply saying he had no idea but he didn’t know his Stevie had this in him.   
Carol whimpered lightly, getting a little lightheaded from the way Steve looked at her. She gave him a begging, pouty look.   
“Aw, what's the matter? This isn’t enough for you baby?” Steve asked, slipping in his second finger. “What do you want, Carol?”   
Carol whimpered and gripped the edge of the chair arms, pushing her aching core closer to his fingers.   
“I want your cock- mm please” She begged. Steve smirked slyly and rutted his hips up a little letting his still clothed cock rub against her ass.   
“That what you want beautiful?” He teased. Sam was gaping at them, glancing nervously around the dim room but no one else had noticed. Bucky was almost feeling bad for Carol, he had no idea his little baby Steve had this dominance in him, but he was loving it.   
“Mhm yes-” Carol whined. Steve grinned and moved his fingers and he leaned back in his chair.   
“Then let him out, Carol.” He teased, watching her face as he said it. Carol did her best, though she found it hard with his finger pumping in and out of her. She managed, but it was rough. With shaking fingers she managed to undo his belt and pop the button of his jeans. Whimpering when she felt the heat of his erection close to her hands. She needed him. Bad.   
Steve curled his fingers once making Carol jerk her hips forward and moan softly.   
Steve grinned at her face and pulls his fingers out of her before lifting them to his mouth.   
“No the fuck he didn’t.” Sam muttered under his breath, really really feeling for Carol right now. Steve never looked away from Carol as he sucked her taste from his fingers. Carol couldn’t help but sit a gawk at him for a moment.   
“I thought you wanted my cock. Why’d you stop baby? I can always keep tasting if you’d rather-” Steve began.   
“No!” Carol snapped, before smacking a hand over her mouth. “Mm, no. I want your cock.” She whispered now. Steve reached forward and shoved his hand deep in her hair pulling her face close to his so their noses are touching and whispers so their lips are touching with every word he speaks.   
“Then have it.”   
Sam glanced over at the two of them now achingly hard himself from watching them, Bucky doing the same from the other side.   
Steve grinned, feeling all three of them swooning around him. He finally gave in and finished undoing his pants doing his best to push them off without squeaking his chair too much. With his cock free and smacking against his stomach he looked up to meet Carol’s eyes asking her what she was waiting for.   
Sam had leaned forward putting his elbows on the table and rested his head in his palms with his fingers covering his face so to anyone else it would look like he was paying attention to the film but he was hooked on watching the show on his left instead. Bucky didn’t give two shits about the film because in his eyes watching his best friend fuck the girl of his dreams was so much better.   
Carol whimpered as she slowly reached forward and stroked Steve’s cock once before moving him for her to sit on. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him quickly letting out a small gasp of relief because she was so wet and ready for him. For a moment they just relished in the feeling of each other.   
Steve held her delicately and rubbed her thighs with his thumb.   
“Carol.” He spoke her name and that was it, he had nothing else to say. She felt too amazing for him to say anymore. Instead he pulled her close and kissed her again. She loved that and kissed him back with everything she had. After another moment of just sitting together and kissing Carol moved herself a tiny bit. Steve gasped and gripped her hips helping her move faster.   
“Ooohhh Steve-” She whimpered.   
“Shh baby shhh.” Steve silenced her with more kisses and he let one of his hands find its way back up to her breasts. Carol whined and tugged at Steve’s hair. Steve whimpered softly and moved his hips to meet hers halfway, both trying so hard to stay quiet both both getting closer to not giving a single fuck. “Oh, screw it. Make noise baby. Let me hear you.” Steve said moving her faster and harder.   
Natasha was the next one to notice when Carol loud out a whine thankful she finally could. She was shocked to say the least, she found herself not surprised it was Carol involved, though seeing Steve in that position threw her for a loop.   
“Oh fuck- Yes Steve-” Carol whined. Steve smirked and twisted her nipple again this time letting his lips find her neck.   
“Mm, that’s my girl.” He whispered against her skin. With Carol no longer staying quiet and the two of them making a ton of friction the rest of the Avengers finally noticed something was amiss.   
The light flipped on.   
“What in the name of- Danvers. Rogers. What the actual fuck is going on?” Fury demanded. Everyone froze.   
“Fury-” Carol moaned, as she stopped moving and glanced back at him.   
“Yes, Carol?” He asked, waiting for her to continue. He was not amused.   
“Shut the fuck up and let me finish. Then I’ll explain.” Carol snapped, turning back to Steve with a smirk. Steve was very embarrassed about being caught but with Carol on top of him and grinning at him like that he didn’t care. He pulled her back into a kiss and they resumed their previous positions.   
What seemed to most of them an eternity later, but only moments to them Carol quickly raced towards her high, Steve not far behind. Bucky, knowing Steve would be too embarrassed to say anything now that he knew everyone was watching them and knew he couldn’t say anything bad to Bucky about it, spoke up for him.   
“Carol. Do it. Come for him. Scream for him.” Bucky demanded. Carol knew she shouldn’t listen since the orders didn’t come from her Captain but she couldn’t help it.   
“FUCK STEVE.” She screamed as she came. Steve gave in seconds after. The feel of her being way too much stimulation for him. No one even noticed he hadn’t pulled out.   
Carol slumped against him gasping for air. Steve wrapped his arms around her holding her body close to his as he too caught his breath. Not even a minute later the entire room erupted in questions.   
“I sure hope you’re giving us one hell of an explanation.” Fury finished. Carol huffed and shook her head before she flipped him off.  
“Fuck off Fury.” She snapped back, though she grinned when she met Steve’s eyes again. “I fucking love you.”   
“I fucking love you too.” Steve replied pulling her back in for one more kiss before they gave the explanation everyone wanted.


End file.
